


Back to You

by Scarvesandtrenchcoats



Series: Tumblr Mazlek Prompts [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/pseuds/Scarvesandtrenchcoats
Summary: “Oh my god!” Rami snorted between giggles, his whole body shaking. Joe actually had to hide his smile behind his now useless, numb arm; Rami looked fucking cute like this. He’d missed him so much.Rami attempted to calm himself, wiping tears from his eyes as he walked towards Joe, still laying on his back on the bed. He tickled the base of Joe’s foot, trying to squeeze his toes; Joe pulling his foot away before he could.“I’m not sure I wanna help” Rami eyed Joe’s crotch; then dragged his gaze up to Joe’s still quite angry face.“You look damn good, all spread out for me.....did you.....?” Rami raised his brows; inclining his head towards Joe’s dick.Joe felt the initial arousal at cuffing himself, come flooding back at Rami’s heated stare. His hips bucked of their own accord as he whispered “No.....was good......good for you.”
Relationships: Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Series: Tumblr Mazlek Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719229
Kudos: 13





	Back to You

The door slammed, jolting Joe out of his nap. His very uncomfortable nap. His arm was numb at this stage and he was regretting ever thinking this would be sexy or fun.

His welcome home surprise for Rami had gone seriously wrong when he’d received a text from his boyfriend informing him that his flight was delayed by two hours. It was then that Joe had realised he’d left the key to the cuffs on the dresser opposite the foot of the bed. Considering he had one wrist now cuffed to their headboard, there wasn’t an awful lot he could do; and by some miracle he’d actually fallen asleep.

“Joe!” He heard Rami call from the hallway downstairs, probably disappointed he wasn’t there to greet him at the door after he’d been away for three weeks. Joe’s voice was scratchy from sleep and his attempt to call back sounded like a frog croaking.

“Joe?” Rami’s voice travelled up the stairs, Joe could hear the creaky floorboard as Rami made his way up towards their bedroom.

“Joey?” Pushing open the door, Joe watched as Rami’s face went through a range of emotions; eventually landing on a huge smirk that took over his whole face, eyes crinkling as he howled with laughter.

Joe narrowed his eyes, scowling at his boyfriend. “Welcome back. Now fucking help me.”

“Oh my god!” Rami snorted between giggles, his whole body shaking. Joe actually had to hide his smile behind his now useless, numb arm; Rami looked fucking cute like this. He’d missed him so much.

Rami attempted to calm himself, wiping tears from his eyes as he walked towards Joe, still laying on his back on the bed. He tickled the base of Joe’s foot, trying to squeeze his toes; Joe pulling his foot away before he could.

“I’m not sure I wanna help” Rami eyed Joe’s crotch; then dragged his gaze up to Joe’s still quite angry face. “You look damn good, all spread out for me.....did you.....?” Rami raised his brows; inclining his head towards Joe’s dick.

Joe felt the initial arousal at cuffing himself, come flooding back at Rami’s heated stare. His hips bucked of their own accord as he whispered “No.....was good......good for you.”

“Good boy” Rami praised as he placed one knee on the bed, leaning over to kiss Joe softly, “Missed you so much........I love you” Rami sucked at Joe’s neck, marking his pale skin, branding him with his teeth.

“Love you.......feels.....yes....” Joe moaned, his cock now lying heavy on his tummy, he jerked as Rami moved down and nibbled at his nipple. But the motion caused his shoulder to rotate awkwardly and he cried out as the metal cuff dug into his wrist. “Rami!” he wailed.

Rami looked up at Joe’s pained face, “Shit.....Joe where are the keys?”

“Dresser”

Rami unlocked the cuff, all the while murmuring how sorry he was for not doing it sooner.

“You should have asked me Joey.”

“I was distracted.....by this gorgeous man” Joe winked, before hissing at the pain in his wrist and worrying slightly that his arm now felt like it was made of rubber. Rami disappeared into the en-suite, returning with a warm, wet cloth and some anti bac ointment.

Joe watched him, a dopey smile on his face as Rami gently wiped down his wrist and softly rubbed the ointment into his sore skin.

“Thank you” he whispered staring at Rami’s beautiful face, “I missed you........please don’t leave me again......look what happens when you do.”

“A thirty six year old man that can’t be left alone? I ll get Sami to come babysit you next time alright?” Rami grinned as Joe pouted at him, and made a grabby hand with his good arm.

“Maybe next time I’ll just come with you.....how about that?” He nosed into Rami’s curls, inhaling his smell that he’d missed so much.

“But then I won’t get a welcome home like this will I?” Rami smiled softly as Joe began to unbutton his shirt, gently pushing it off his shoulders and latching on to Rami’s pec; sucking a dark mark into the caramel skin before pushing Rami onto his back. Rami was half hard under his jeans; Joe pulled them off along with his underwear and took him into his mouth.

“Jesus..............Joey” Rami groaned, pulling at Joe’s soft hair.

It didn’t take long before Rami was panting heavily and pushing his hips into Joe’s waiting mouth. He’d missed this so much. Joe pulled off and moved up to straddle Rami’s hips. In one careful motion, he positioned himself over Rami’s glistening cock and slid down his length breathtakingly slowly.

“Welcome home sweetheart” he breathed.


End file.
